Aijou and Amnesia
by Yaoi NekoMurr
Summary: SASODEI! Deidara is terrorized by some mysterious figure and when he wakes up, he is in a white hospital with a nurse and some unknown redhead. He finds out that he has been hospitalized for a while, and he can't remember anything but a certain tree! Sasori tries his best to help the blonde remember himself. Rated M for language and future scenes LOL. Really only Akatsuki here.
1. Apparitions and Amnesia

**Welcome everyone to my new story, _Aijou and Amnesia_! I'm sorry for not updating my other story, _Our Way of Life, Not Theirs_ , I've just had such a terrible writers block for the story, and I still want it to be a good story. You know what I mean? Anyway, I believe this story is so much better written than any of my other stories, and definitely a lot less errors. Lol! For the title, Aijou means love for those who don't know. I also realized I was forgetting a disclaimer on my other stories, so what better time to start than now?**

 **Disclamer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. If I did, it'd be full of gay pairings. And less Akatsuki death.**

 **Well, let's start!**

~...~

It was dark. Oh, so very dark. A certain blonde was walking down the street, when he saw a flash of light in front of him. It was just the light pole. The blonde continued walking, gripping onto his slacks. He bit his lip hard, but not hard enough to break the skin. Shifting his eyes around, he looked to the right. Darkness. He looked to the left. Darkness. He looked forward. Darkness still. A loud bang was heard behind him, and he jolted to see the cause. It was a group of mice scurrying along the floor looking for food. The blonde let out a sigh of relief, but quickly put his guard up again in fear of being attacked by something or someone. He turned back around and continued to walk forward. It wasn't long before he heard an echoy voice behind him. " _Dei..._ " The blond froze. His heart skipped a beat and then began to beat faster and faster.

He did not want to look behind him, but he didn't want to be afraid of his imagination. When he heard the voice again, he nearly screamed and began to run. He ran faster than he had in far too long and was out of breath far too fast. Breathing heavily, he slowed down to a complete stop and put his hands on his knees while bending over.

" _Dei...dara..._ " The voice came again and the blonde froze once again.

He dropped to his knees and shook his head while muttering to himself. "This isn't real. It's all in my head." He breathed out slowly and back in. Once more back out and stood up. He closed his eyes for a few long seconds before saying aloud, "It's all in my head."

Deidara started walking forward again before opening his eyes, and when he saw a transparent white creature saying his name, he screamed so loud, his mind went blank. He ran forward and continued to yell.

Several minutes later, he collapsed on the ground. His mind was blank, and he was wheezing from running while out of breath. He had no clue where he was, but he saw light so he decided it was good enough. Right there on the cold hard ground, he passed out.

~...~

"...in shock. He could have woken up anytime from a few weeks ago to in a few months." A female voice said.

 _Nngh... where am I?_

"Is that so? That is very unfortunate." There were shuffling sounds and the male spoke again. "Well, I'll be off. Don't want to disrupt anything."

 _Everything is so white... Too white. A horrible color._

"I gave him the shots a half an hour ago, so you're not interrupting anything." The woman spoke again and the footsteps stopped.

 _White? A hospital? What?_

"Well, then I guess I could stay a little bit longer." The footsteps began again and they got louder until they stopped and there was a thump in the corner of the room, as if he sat down, and another thump as if he set a bag on a seat next to him.

"How..."

The two people jerked their heads to the bed with white cover sheets.

"How long... Was I out?" The blond tried to sit up, but the nurse rushed over to him and told him to lie down again. He obeyed, and looked around the white room when his eyes landed on the man who had just sat down, but was now standing.

"Three weeks. Well, three weeks and two days. Today is the second, and it's around 6 at night." The nurse answered.

"..." The blonde looked at the ceiling and seemed to be in a deep thought.

"I have to go through the standard questions now. Please answer them honestly." The blonde looked at the nurse and nodded. "Ok. First off, how many fingers am I holding up?" She held up her hand.

"Three."

"Good. What is your name?"

Deidara looked at her with wide eyes and tried to say something but his throat felt suddenly dry. He shook his head instead.

"Not good." The nurse sighed and said, "Amnesia... Alright. Well, over there is the one who found you. I need to give a report to the head doctor and then I'll be back."

The blonde nodded and the nurse left. The blonde slowly looked up to the ceiling and down to the man in the corner to the far left from where the blonde was laying.

"..."

"..."

The two were silent until the blonde spoke up, "Do you know me?"

The other man looked up and met his blue eyes. The blonde saw his eyes waver a little before looking away.

"Yes..."

"Then who... who am I? Who are you? What happened to me?"

The man sighed and looked at the ground. "I am Sasori... We know each other very well." The redhead stood up and walked over to the white bed with the blonde laying in it. He placed his hand on top of the other's and leaned down to meet the his face only a few centimeters apart. He could see the blonde turning cherry red, and the redhead smirked. Instead of kissing him, though, Sasori pulled the blonde into a warm embrace, saying "I'm sorry."

Once Sasori let go, which was not for a few long minutes, the blonde asked him, "What are you sorry for?"

"For not protecting you. If I was there on that day, you wouldn't be here."

"That... day? What do you mean, Saso-"

"I'm back! The nurse said in a sing-song voice.

The blonde's face fell at the sight of her and said, "what?" with a bored tone.

"Well, the head doctor says that you have to go through all the physical tests before you can leave. The tests are one sex session with the doctor every day for ten days. If the head doctor says you pass, then you get sent to a whore house. He also said that if you fail, you have to continue the sex sessions until he is satisfied." Her face became creepy and almost psychotic while talking and the blonde felt shivers down his spine.

"-me? Did you hear me?" The nurse moved over to the blonde and lightly touched his back.

Responding to the touch, the blonde jumped and slapped her hand away. He gave a confused look to himself, and apologized to the surprised nurse.

"So how many failed the test?" Deidara asked.

"What are you talking about?" The brunette nurse asked completely confused.

"The physical tests. The ten sessions for ten days... Passing and leaving, or failing an more sessions..."

"Is that what you heard me say?"

The blonde nodded.

"Well, then I have to add two more things to your list. Delusional, and jumpy." She sighed. "Do you remember anything?

"No..." Deidara gave a face of deep thought before brightening,"I remember a tree."

"Like what kind of tree?" Sasori interrupted.

"Hmmm. A large tree. It has a lot of bark, and it's really thick... Climbing... Clouds... A flag... Carving... Our... Names..." Deidara said slowly, trying to exploit the image in his mind.

"..." Sasori looked down in deep thought.

"Do you know the tree?" The nurse looked at Sasori.

The redhead nodded.

"This boy needs to rest up for a few more days, just in case, but once he is released, can you take him there?"

Sasori nodded again. Out of habit, he looked at his watch. "Oh shit, I'm going to be late!" He shouted too loud and the nurse looked dissaprovingly at him.

The redhead grabbed his belongings and started to leave the door when the blonde shouted at him.

"Wait!"

The redhead turned around and looked at him. "Hm?"

The blonde's face turned red, and he slowly said,"W-will you... c-come here to-tomorrow?"

The redhead gave a slight smile and exited.

The nurse looked between the two, wondering what was happening but didn't think on it too long when she remembered that she had to finish her questions.

"Do you remember having any past associations with alcohol?" The nurse asked reading her list of questions. After a moment of silence, she looked up to see the blonde looking out the window with a smile on his face. He looked peaceful, and the nurse sighed and exited the room saying, "I'll come back tomorrow and ask."

The blonde continued to look out the window, thinking about the redhead: Sasori.

~...~


	2. Accidental Erection and Break Up

**Hello! It's time for chapter two of _Aijou and Amnesia_**

 **Disclamer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden.**

~...~

The sun was rising and rays of light shone into the white room. They shone on his face and he mumbled to himself. He pulled the sheets over his face, but the light bled through easily. He rolled around to face the other way, and moaned. "Nnghhh..."

He wiggled around and moaned again. Being half asleep, he continued to wiggle and writhe until he fell off the bed with a loud thump. He opened his eyes wide and let out a painful gasp.

Slowly, vision came to him and he stood up before almost falling down again with weak knees. He realized he was hard and looked around quickly. Thankfully, no one was there. He sighed and walked unsteadily over to the bathroom while trying to remember what he was thinking about that made him hard. The face of the man from yesterday popped up in his mind and the blonde blushed. Of course that was it.

Gently, the blonde stroked his erection and grabbed it roughly before pumping quickly. He tried to keep in the moans, and succeeded most of the time. Only occasionally did a moan escape.

After releasing, he wiped himself down; tried best he could to clean himself. Sighing, he walked over to the bed and sighed again.

He tried and tried to remember who he was and who the redhead was, but he just couldn't. He couldn't recall anything other than the tree. The tree. The tree...

That's right! The tree! If he could remember more about the tree, then he could remember more about himself. He sighed again, realizing it wouldn't be that easy. He sat in his bed, waiting and waiting for Sasori to come again. He looked at the clock and it was ten fifteen. "God Damn. What will it take to make me not bored?" He nearly shouted to himself, looking at the ceiling.

He rolled on his side and closed his eyes trying to sleep again.

~...~

The door slowly slid open, and a redhead poked his head in. He looked around, and entered. He continued to look around before laying eyes on the blonde. He let out a small smile before he knew it, and let his lips fall again to a stoic face. He walked around the bed while staring at the blonde who was asleep on the bed, bangs covering more than half of his face.

The redhead ghosted his hands over the slightly pale face and gently moved the wisps of hair off the front of the face. He smiled at the sleeping figure and moved forward. He took a big whiff of the scent before rubbing the blonde's cheek with his hands. He leaned down to where their faces were less than a few inches apart and thought about it. He remembered the scent and warmth of the boy and smiled.

He straightened and sighed before moving to leave, when he remembered he left his stuff on the chair beside the window. He grabbed it and was leaving the room when he heard noises from behind him. He quickly turned around and saw the blonde beginning to wake up.

The redhead quietly set his stuff in the room by the door, and walked in beside the bed and watched as the blonde got his act together as he woke up, thinking he was alone.

Deidara sat up, hair falling onto his face and he yawned. With teary eyes, he raised his arms into the air and began to stretch, accidentally letting out squeaks as he did so.

He gently rubbed his eyes and looked to his left, out the window. The sun was beginning to go down, and the sky was turning a sweet orange. Clouds were scattered across the sky and they were white and fluffy. He blinked, and sat there. He looked down at his sheet covered legs and began mumbling to himself, which Sasori heard.

"Room... white... hospital... ... ...yesterday... redhead... His name was... Sa... Sa..."

The redhead looked at him amused, but continued to watch in silence.

"Saso... Sasomu? No, Sasomi? ... Sasori! His name was Sasori." Deidara shook his head as if thinking something he shouldn't. "Yesterday... tree... names... carving... asking Sasori... ..."

"You wanted to ask me something?" Sasori finally said, freeing himself from his very arousing amusement.

The boy jumped, and he yelled in terror before calming down after a few seconds when realizing it was just Sasori.

He let out a deep breath before asking, "How long have you been here?"

Sasori silently chuckled, "Since before you woke up." Amusement was written all over his face when the blonde boy blushed. "Needn't be embarrassed, I used to watch you sleep all the time."

Trying to be clever, the blonde asked back, "How so?" while twirling his long hair.

Sasori, noticing the playfulness in the blonde made him smirk. He walked over, closer to the bed, and gently slid his hand onto the others face, entangling a few strands of hair on his hand and said, "Very closely."

The blonde's face turned red, and Sasori smirked, but Deidara asked a question, "Who am I?"

The redhead's smile faltered, and then he said, "... My best friend."

The blonde raised an eyebrow and said, "By the way you act, it seems different."

Sasori looked at him and smiled slightly before admitting, "You win. We were dating, before you went into a coma. If you don't want to be anymore, I understand, I mean, you don't even remember me, much less anyone else."

The blonde continued to look at Sasori, but moved to look out the window, hiding his face from the redhead.

Sasori sighed and began to take his hand away from the other's face. He stepped back and looked down. Silently, he took his bag and left before the blonde could say anything.

~...~

"Wait, so you're telling me he dumped you?"

A loud obnoxious voice rang through the house, and there was a sickly sound of laughter following the exclamation.

Sasori rolled his eyes and growled, "Don't bring it up, Hidan. I'm not in the mood for your shit."

"Oohh, Sasori said a bad fucking word!" The gray haired man teased.

"You fucking prick."

"Love you too, Sasori." He laughed and left the room.

The redhead scowled as he shook his head and grabbed the bottle of alcohol before taking a big gulp.

"Sasori, you shouldn't be drinking right now." A gentle voice carried through the halls and a blue haired girl appeared with a gentle smile.

The redhead scowled again and deliberately took another big gulp while staring straight ahead at her.

she gave

a disapproving look towards Sasori and said, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Sasori glared before thinking and sighed. She set herself down on a seat beside him and took the bottle from him, and looked at him intently.

Sasori looked at her an was about to talk when the girl interrupted him, "Is this about Deidara?"

Sasori frowned and said, "Umm Konan, what happened to 'talk about it'?"

"Oh, sorry..." She made a slight pouty face, and Sasori began to talk.

"I visited Deidara today, and he asked me who he was, so I told him we were... friends." Sasori thought for a moment and realized he had to tell her that he was touching the hospitalized boy in a slightly sexual way.

"Really? I doubt it. You told him you two were together didn't you." She smiled.

"... Yes, I did..."

"And he didn't reciprocate your feelings did he?" The girl said sadly.

"..."

"Well you have to remember that he doesn't remember you, so he can't really love you automatically." Konan said motherly.

Sasori sighed and reached for the bottle of alcohol when the girl slapped his hand away and took the bottle for herself.

"Nuh uh. No more drinking for you. Go sleep it off or make some puppets. No drinking." She turned around and walked away holding the bottle.

Sasori let himself fall to the back of the seat and he sighed again. His eyelids fell slowly and sleep devoured him.

It was a few hours after Sasori fell asleep that he awoke. He was still drowsy, so he got up to get a glass of water. The sudden movement gave him a headache, but he ignored it easily. He filled a glass with water and shuffled his feet to the basement.

There he found his passion; creating wooden puppets. He tried to immerse himself in his work, but it wasn't working. The redhead sighed and dropped his tools without care, like he usually doesn't.

He stood up quickly and headed for the front door. He grabbed his keys and left locking the door.

Not too long after, he started to run. He ran and ran and ran. He ran as fast as he could and didn't stop for a long time. His vision was white, and he was going in a random direction, unaware of his surroundings.

A little over a half an hour of running, the redhead fell on his chest on a field of fresh green grass. He was huffing and wheezing, trying to get a breath of air when a voice startled him.

"You look like such a mess, Sasori."

The redhead looked up with wide eyes, and saw long golden locks of hair barely waving in the breeze.

"Dei...?"

~...~


	3. The Tree and Tears

~...~

The blonde smirked as the redhead was picking himself off the ground. As he straightened, he looked up at Deidara and asked. "What are you d-doing here?"

The blonde boy laughed a little and said, "I snuck out of the hospital."

The redhead sighed and smirked saying, "That's just like you... Does this mean you remember everything?" The redhead asked with a slight glimmer of hope in his eyes and voice.

The blonde shook his head, and said, "I didn't want to be in that suckey white hospital anymore so I snuck out. I didn't know where to go, so I picked a random direction and let my legs lead me." He turned to look at the tree and continued, "When I got here, I realized that this is the tree I remrmber."

Sasori nodded, realizing he did the same thing while running.

There was silence for a long while as they both stared at the tree until the blonde broke it, "I want to... I want to love you."

Sasori was taken aback and asked, "What?"

Deidara looked at him and said, "I want to love you."

The redhead shuffled his feet uncomfortably and asked, "Didn't you refuse me in the hospital a few hours ago?"

"..." Deidara turned around and looked at him, "I want to love you." He took a few steps forward and placed a hand on the redhead's cheek and said, "You left before I could answer. I turned away because it was really embarrasing."

Sasori's face turned red in embarrassment. He assumed something to be different from what it really was, again. He looked at Deidara's ocean blue eyes and took a step towards the blonde before placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "Thank you."

The blonde blushed as if it was his first kiss ever and turned around studdedered, "T-that d-doesn't mean y-you c-can randomly a-attack m-me..."

Sasori smirked and hugged him from behind. With a sarcastic voice, he said, "Suure."

They were smiling as they looked at the tree, with Sasori's arms wrapped around the blonde and his head rested on the blonde's shoulder.

"Shall we go in?" The redhead asked.

The blonde nodded and Sasori let go as he led the boy into the small opening of the tree.

It was dark at first, but the tunnel wasn't very long. When they got to the end, Sasori stood up and helped Deidara up.

Looking up, Deidara saw a nice light shining down in multiple places in different hues of green. It was wider than he thought it was from the outside.

As Deidara looked around in wonder, Sasori smirked at him. He looked at the place as well, and found the deep ledge he and his boyfriend used to sit on, and jumped up there quickly.

Hearing the sound of shuffling behind him, Deidara looked to see where Sasori went. When he saw him, he followed. Sasori scooted over to let his blonde sit as well.

They sat there looking out into the leaf filled sky. After a while, Sasori fell into a nice, comfortable and deep sleep for the first time since Deidara was first put into the hospital.

~...~

The sun was beginning to set when the blonde woke up. He moaned slightly to wake himself up, and then he felt warmth on his right. He gently looked over to his right, and saw red hair swaying in the breeze from above.

Slowly, the blonde moved his hand and laid it on the other's hair. It was soft, so he continued to pet it. Not too long later, the redhead woke up.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Deidara said playfully.

Sasori frowned and realized the blondes hand was on his head as if he was petting him. "I'm not a dog, you know."

The blonde gave a big smile and continued to pet him. The more Deidara pet him, the more agitated Sasori became. "Sasori, ca-"

"Stop." Sasori sounded angry when he said it, as if he suddenly hated the world again. The blonde flinched and was about to ask what was wrong when Sasori continued. "I don't like it."

There was a long pause, and Deidara asked, very mortified, "...W-What?"

"..." Sasori looked down for a while and then began to shift around. He looked intently at the blonde and pressed his lips against him. The blonde moaned into the connection, but tried pushing away. To that, Sasori grabbed Deidara's arms and held him.

The redhead deepened the kiss and let out a few enjoyful moans before pulling away. He looked at the blonde, who was in a short daze, and felt ashamed. He put his hand to his mouth and wiped off the saliva that hung there. He let out a mumble of apology and began to stand up.

Snapping out of the daze, Deidara grabbed Sasori's hand and tried to pull him to sit back down. The redhead got the message and stopped trying to leave.

"I... Sasori, I..." Deidara began. Sasori slightly flinched, and Deidara saw it, but didn't ask. "If I did anything that irritates you, please tell me. I don't remember anything before yesterday, except this tree, and coming here alone didn't help me remember anything. But... But when you came here, I felt something. Like I was about to remember something."

The redhead gave a slight sigh and asked, "Did you remember anything though? After I got here?"

The blonde was about to answer, but looked down and shook his head the the sides.

Sasori gave a sad smile. "I guess I'm not enough for you to remember anything then." He shook his head and gave a sad laugh before standing up, once again, to walk away. He looked up and saw dark lights shining through the big leaves. He searched the wall, and found a set of three ropes tied together at both ends. The top was tied to the too of the tree, and Sasori began to climb.

Deidara watched as he got higher and higher, not planning on chasing after him.

Sasori reached the top, and climbed over the edge where a small platform lay. He looked at the middle of it, and there was a carving in the wood. There was a big, although not symmetrical, heart and in the middle, there were two names.

Sasori and Deidara.

When the redhead saw that, he let out a small laugh and smiled. He closed his eyes for a long moment and opened them at the dark, clear sky. Without realizing it, he had small, salty tears falling down his face.

He wanted to do more for his blonde. He wanted to help him remember, tell him everything he knew about him and himself, but he couldn't. He knew the only cure for amnesia was time. If he just told Deidara everything, then Deidara might think that he remembered everything, but it was really only him remembering what he had been told, accidentally painting a picture in him mind and thinking it was a memory.

It was a long while that Sasori sat up there, trying to stop the sadness from overwhelming him, while he thought about the past times they were together. How special those times were, and how lucky they were to have eachother, like that one time when they went to the zoo, and a kid fell into the wolf's cage, and almost got eaten. Or the time when they went to the art museum, and it was all quiet, but they were arguing their opinions on art so loud that they got thrown out.

Sasori's thoughts were interrupted by Deidara calling out to him. "Sasori?"

The redhead flinched again, and sighed, deciding to go down to meet the blonde again.

As he looked down into the tree, he saw the blonde looking up at him. Clearly he expected Sasori to come down, because he wouldn't do anything until the redhead started to climb his way down after a few long moments of plain awkward silence.

Sasori had just reached the bottom when he was attacked by warm arms. They wrapped around his body to his torso, and he felt himself melting into the touch.

He heard a muffled sound on his back and tried to turn around to see what it was, but the arms just wrapped tighter.

The two stood there for no more than two minutes, and the blonde finally let go of his tight hold.

Sasori turned around and looked at the blonde and saw he was crying.

Sasori stammered, "W-why are y-you crying?"

The blonde sniveled and looked at him, but didn't answer.

They stood in silence as the blonde continued to cry into the redhead's chest.


	4. Coffee and Friendly Advice

~...~

"Do you feel better now?" The redhead asked the blonde who was laying on his lap. He nodded and wiggled around to where his face was toward the redhead.

"I think... that you should meet my friends. Well, our friends." Sasori said as he looked at the morning sky.

Deidara thought for a moment and slowly nodded.

~...~

The two began to stand up and they left the tree through another entrance, and Deidara complained that the way they initially went through was so dirty. Sasori explained that the muddied way was the way the two came in the first time they discovered the tree.

It wasn't a long walk to get to Konan's house and when they got there, she welcomed them happily. "How've you been, Dei-"

"Konan!" Sasori yelled at her as she was greeting the blonde. Sasori's voice calmed down and he said, "Can I speak to you?"

Startled, Konan slowly shook her head and she followed Sasori down the hall. In a whisper, Sasori said, "He forgot everything. Remember?" She nodded, and so he continued, "You can't tell him his name."

She nodded again, and then was confused for a moment, "Wait!? So you mean this whole time, you haven't called him by his name?"

The redhead nodded and left the hallway back to the curious blonde. "What was that about?" He asked.

Sasori shook his head and said, "Nothing much."

The bluette came in behind Sasori and said, "Well, as I was saying, how are you doing?"

The blonde shrugged and replied, "Hospitals suck."

"I think so too!" Konan began, "Their food is just terrible."

"Not the food."

"Huh?"

Deidara shifted his eyes and said, "They're too white..."

"Ah... I see that part of you hasn't changed. After all, you've always hated the color white." The bluette gave a giggle and stood up. "I'm going to make some drinks. What do you guys want?"

"Coffee."

"...?" Deidara looked at her and at Sasori and said, "Then I'll have coffee too...?"

Sasori accidentally let out a short laugh, and then Konan couldn't help holding hers in. She burst out in a loud laughter, and her eyes began to water. After a few seconds, she grabbed her stomach and said, "Oww..."

The blonde frowned and asked why they were laughing. Konan quickly shut her mouth and walked into the kitchen without another word. "Sasori?" The redhead flinched and sighed.

"You'll find out soon, don't worry."

Deidara puffed out his cheeks and gave a frowny face. A few minutes of an exhausting silence passed, and Konan came out with three cups of coffee. She set one in Sasori's hands, and gave Deidara his, saying, "Enjoy."

Deidara was about to take a sip when Konan stopped him, "Wait!" He stopped, and she left the room. She hurriedly came back with a towel and set it in front of him not very discreetly.

The blonde raised an eyebrow, so Konan gave an explanation, "If you want to rest your feet on the table, you can, because the towel is protecting it from mud." She gave a pause as she looked at the blonde again, and sighed. "It doesn't really matter... you already have dried mud on my couch. Good thing it's not white right?" She gave a giggle, and Deidara mumbled an apology.

Konan took her cup and stood back a few feet as the blonde took a sip of his warm coffee. She was barely suppressing a laugh, and at that moment, Deidara spit all the coffee out of his mouth in front of him and onto the newly placed towel. "Ewww!" She burst out laughing, and Deidara started to cough.

The bluette ran into the kitchen again and brought a cup of water that the blonde chugged earnestly. She grabbed the mug of coffee from the blonde and came out with a different mug.

Deidara was still overcoming the taste of coffee when Konan said, "Here." The blonde hesitated, and she said, "I know all the drinks out friends like, and always keep a stash for when they're over. This is tea, you're favorite drink."

The blonde nodded, and took a sip. This time, he smiled, and said, "'S good."

Konan grabbed the towel and wiped some droplets that missed the towel, and tossed it into the washer and started it. "Ever since you were a little kid, you never liked coffee." She said with a laugh.

In need of a subject to talk about, Konan asked him, "Have you remembered anything about yourself?"

"…" Deidara took another sip of his tea and said, "I remember a tree…"

"Oh, that tree…" Konan looked at Sasori knowingly, but the redhead said nothing.

"We went there today." Deidara added.

"Who?"

"Me and Sasori…" Deidara said and looked at the bluette.

Konan was watching Deidara talk, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sasori flinch. "Sasori?" The bluette frowned, and sighed. "Sasori, you have to get over that."

The redhead scowled and looked away. He began to grind his teeth and narrow his eyes. He jolted up and said, "Later."

The two others looked at him questioningly as he walked to the front door and left.

"…"

"What was that about?" Deidara asked.

Konan sighed and looked at the blonde intently. "Sasori… huh?"

"?"

"Do… do you really call him Sasori?"

"It's his name, isn't it?"

The bluette nodded, and said, "You never called him Sasori. It was always something else."

"What was it?"

"…" She looked away and said, "You have to figure it out yourself. Just like you don't know your name, right?"

"I do."

"? You do? But Sasori said you didn't."

The blonde looked down and took a deep breath. "Before I found myself in the hospital, I remember going down a long alley. I was not sure what it was about, but I remember white figures." The bluette was silent and looked to be in deep thought, and Deidara continued, "They kept on calling out my name, 'Dei…' and it was really dark, and I remember running…"

"So you were terrorized by white figures, traumatized by the dark, and lost your memory?" The blonde nodded. "Did you tell Sasori any of this?"

"No, I didn't."

"Why!?"

"I don't know. I just felt like I couldn't tell him. At least, I never found the right time to tell him… He just doesn't seem to be very interested in what I have to say, more just…" The blonde blushed, "D-doing erotic things…"

Konan smirked. "Sounds like you should take a class about reading people. Sure, Sasori loves your body, but even more than that, he cares about your well-being. In fact, I bet he left just now so we could have a one-on-one talk. He's really considerate about these things… when it comes to you… He's not so kind to other people." She crossed one of her legs over the other. "Even before you lost your memory, he knew you had things balled up inside that you thought you couldn't tell him. So, instead, you told me. That's why he called me to ask if you two could come over. He thought there was something you weren't telling him, so he figured you would tell me."

There was a pause as Deidara was trying to digest all the information, and Konan continued talking. "I'm not sure if that was all you wanted to tell me, but I do know that even though Sasori respects that you don't want to tell him some things, he still gets jealous. He loves you, so he wants you to be able to tell him anything you need to."

The blonde nodded and looked a Konan. "Y-you won't tell h-him any of this, will you?"

The bluette gave a small giggle, and said, "I have never told anyone what you have told me, because I respect you. Other people have told me things as well, and I keep my mouth shut." She paused, and continued. "Of course, almost all of what people have told me, they have told to who they were trying to keep it from. That includes you."

"I think I understand why I told you. Because you give off the atmosphere of a caring, parent-like person."

Konan smiled and gave a thanks, "Is there anything else you'd like to tell me?"

Deidara gave a face of deep thought as the girl looked intently at him. Nothing came to mind, so he shook his head.

"Well, then I think it'd be best if you were on your way. I bet Sasori is getting agitated not being with you." She winked and went into the kitchen. A few minutes later, she came out with two metal bottles and a small bag. "You must be hungry, right."

The blonde looked at his stomach and realized he hadn't eaten any real food since before being hospitalized. He nodded vigorously and sighed as she tossed a granola bar towards him. "Eat." Deidara gladly took a bite of the slightly crunchy bar while Konan packed the bag full of snacks she knew the two liked.

She came out of the kitchen again and said, "The grey one is Sasori's coffee, and this red one is your tea."

The blonde nodded and said, "Thank you."

"Goodbye!"

"Bye." Deidara exited the house, waving behind him, when he remembered he didn't know where he was supposed to be going. He was about to turn around, when he saw a blur of red from across the street.

~...~


	5. Blushing and Going Home

~...~

"How was it?"

"Huh?"

"Your talk with Konan?"

"Oh. It was nice. I learned something important from her."

"And what's that?"

"I should always tell you what is on my mind. I won't keep anymore secrets from you, and when I remember everything, I will tell you anything that I wanted to."

Sasori's smile grew wide, and he could barely stop himself from tackling the blonde he loved so dearly. He was about to talk when the blonde spoke again, "I remember some things that I never told you." The redhead looked up, "I remember my name. I have from the beginning. When I woke up. I didn't tell my name because I couldn't remember anything other than that and what happened directly before I passed out."

There was a pause and Sasori expected the blonde to tell him, but instead, "Where are we going now?"

Sasori paused and was about to ask what happened before Deidara passed out, but thought maybe he didn't want to talk about it right now. "I want to say to the next friends house, but while you were taking your sweet time, I got a call from the hospital saying that you were missing, and they asked if I had seen you."

"And what did you say?" Deidara was nervous because he didn't want to go back to the horrible hospital. It was too white.

"I lied that I hadn't seen you and would keep an eye out."

"I don-"

"I know. I know how much you hate hospitals, and how much you hate white. They are the worst combination for you."

"So, which friend's house are we going to now?" Deidara asked, wanting to retrieve his memory as fast as he could.

"Actually, we're going to our house." Sasori said quickly.

"We live together?"

"Yep."

Deidara turned around before the redhead could see his face turn completely cherry red. His mind drifted to a few dirty thoughts before he realized it and when Sasori tapped him to get his attention, he squealed and ran a few feet away, covering his face with his sleeve-covered hands.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing!" Deidara blushed even harder. He took a few deep breaths trying to calm himself down, but it wasn't working. His face was still so red.

Sasori, confused with what was happenening to him, moved towards the blonde and was about to poke him when the blonde turned around and jumped on the redhead. Being strong, Sasori didn't fall over, but it wasn't the only reason. "You're so skinny..." He mumbled to himself.

"Sa-Sasori...?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm so sorry..."

"For what?"

"I just c-can't stop being embarrassed when I think about you... my face is burning up, and I can't focus... I don't know what to do..."

The redhead let out a gentle laugh. "It's ok. You don't have to do anything."

"B-But it's embarrassing... how I'm acting." The blonde kept his face hidden in the chest of the redhead and asked, "What's wrong with me?"

"It's alright." The redhead overpowered the blonde's grip and made Deidara look at him. The blonde was on the verge of tears, and his face was redder than a cherry. "It just means you love me."

"Eh-?"

Sasori saw the look of confusion overlay the look of embarrassment on the blonde and pressed his lips against the other. He licked Deidara's bottom lip, and was given permission to enter. He entered his tongue inside and tasted the sweetness he had longed for.

After breaking the kiss, Sasori looked at the blonde and said, "I see you're mouth still remembers me."

The blonde blushed even more, if it was even possible. Sasori, figuring it was best to change the subject, asked, "What's in the bag you got from Konan?"

Deidara was still in a daze from the kiss and could barely speak, "fwood 'n cwofii 'n tee..."

Sasori let out a laugh and said, "Was the kiss that good?" Deidara was silent and wouldn't move. He was looking down now, not directly at the redhead who was still holding onto his shoulders.

Sasori, then, let go of the blonde's arms and took the bag to see for himself. He pulled out a grey bottle, then a red one. He knew instantly which one was his and what was in it. He opened it quickly and took a big gulp. He kneeled to the ground and set the two bottles on the concrete sidewalk. He set the bag on the ground and dug his hand inside of it, pulling everything out of it.

By this time, Deidara had regained himself and kneeled across the redhead and watched his face as he dug through the bag. He watched the different faces he made and giggled at some of them.

There were a few granola bars, a few chocolate and peanut butter bars, some gummy worms, and fruit smiles. Sasori scoffed and mumbled to himself, "Does she think we are in grade school?"

Deidara continued to giggle, and when Sasori glared at him, he stopped. The blonde stood quickly, turned around, and stuttered, "S-shall we go?"

The redhead noticed the blonde get nervous and gave a chuckle. He began to pack up and said, "Yeah." He put the bag on his right shoulder.

Sasori stood up and grabbed the blonde's hand with his left. "It's this way." He tugged gently on the arm, and looked at the blonde with a smile.

The two walked together and Deidara blushed. "S-Sasori...?"

"Yeah?"

"E-Everyone is l-looking at us..."

"Then let them."

"B-But it's embarrassing..."

The redhead abruptly stopped. He turned to face Deidara and took hold of his other hand. He brought both hands up. "Hey?" Their faces were only a few inches apart. The blonde blushed again and gave a hum. Sasori intertwined his fingers with Deidara's and said, "Before you lost your memory... you never cared about... about what other people thought. That was one of my favorite things about you."

Deidara blushed some more and looked away and mumbled, "I don't know..." Then he looked at the redhead and said, "I k-kinda lied... It's not that people are looking at us..."

Sasori blinked and waited for the explanation. "I-It's b-because..." Deidara looked away and said, "It's because it's Danna..."

The redhead look at him, and said, "S-Sorry, I couldn't hear that."

The blonde blushed some more and said, "T-Too bad... You m-missed your chance..."

"D-did you just call me Danna?" The blonde looked at Sasori and nodded.

What Deidara saw amazed him. The redhead's face lightened up and he smiled and was blushing hard. Now it was time for Sasori to be embarrassed. "I... I'm so happy..."

The blonde smiled and watched as Sasori rested his head on his chest, and he swore he heard Sasori snivel as if he were crying.

"D-Danna? A-Are you crying?"

The redhead sniveled again and said weakly, "N-No..." He quickly raised his head and his cheeks were tinted a dark pink. He reached up and placed his hand on the blonde's cheek, entangling it in his long blonde locks. He gave him a light kiss on the nose and said, "Thank you." They continued on their way to their house, holding hands and standing close together.

~...~

It should have been less than ten minutes walking to get there, but they made a few stops. The first place they stopped at was an empty park. It was small, but was still a park with sand, a playground, swings, and a basketball court.

They were walking past it when Deidara spotted the swings. He eagerly ran over to them and sat on the end one. "Push me, Danna!" He said excitedly.

The redhead shook his head, but smiled anyway. He walked around to the back of the swing and gave the blonde a hug. He said, "You're a handful." Before the blonde could say anything, the redhead had backed up and put his hands on the blondes back. He pushed gently and the blonde didn't move more than three feet.

"Harder, Danna! I want to feel the wind!" The blonde looked at the sky and was pointing upward. The redhead chuckled and followed Deidara's request. He pushed him many times and got him to go very high. "Whaaa!" The blonde smiled brightly and said, "It feels so good!"

The redhead sat down on the bench that was to the side of the swing set and watched his lover who had joy written all over his face. After Deidara slowed down considerably, he hopped off the swing and ran over to the playground. "I want to slide down the slide!"

The redhead stayed sitting on the bench and watched as Deidara had fun being a ten-year-old again. After the slide, the blonde ran over to a seahorse-shaped object. When he sat on it, it began to rock back and forth. After a minute or so of rocking on it, Deidara became dizzy and felt sick. He got off immediately.

Deciding his favorite part of the park was the swings, he jumped back on it. "Danna!"

The redhead rolled his eyes and teased, "Push yourself."

The blonde gave a teary face and said, "That's not it actually... Come swing with me!"

"I don't do that kind of th-thing..."

Contradicting his words though, Sasori walked over and sat on the swing next to the blonde. They began to swing back and forth, and after they got a few feet high, Deidara held out his hand. The redhead accepted it happily.

The next place they went to was a field of green grass. It was spacious and had trees only on the edges. It was near to the park, only a few blocks away. There were a few people there, most of which had dogs and were playing games with them. There was a pair of couples having a picnic under the shade of one of the trees.

Deidara ran over to one of the trees without people near and shouted, "Danna, come on! Hurry up!"

The redhead sighed and mumbled to himself, "How many stops is he going to take?"

As Sasori was walking over, Deidara ran out into the sun and began to spin in circles while looking into the bright blue sky. He ran out to one of the dogs and began to pet them. He got yelled at by the owner, and apologized profusely. "I'm so sorry... I'm sorry... I just haven't seen a dog in forever..."

"What do you mean? There are dogs everywhere. Have you been shut in? Who are you with?" She began to yell at him, not believing his story.

"I kinda have been shut in... I've been in a coma for a month or so... And I'm with my boyfriend!" The blonde said innocently.

She looked at him closer and asked, "Aren't you a boy though?"

The blonde froze. He hadn't ever thought about that. He paused for a long second and said, "It doesn't matter. If I love him and he loves me, then that's all that matters."

She scoffed and said, "Whatever. Just don't be petting people's dogs without permission." She still had an angry face, but it suddenly softened. "You can pet him. His name is Shiro. It means white." Deidara's face brightened and he gave a thanks. She continued to talk to him, "You remind me of my son, you know. He loves dogs and was in the hospital recently. He is blonde, too. He has a boyfriend, too. He and his boyfriend are really happy, you know."

"What's his name?" Deidara asked, drawn into the story.

"His name is Naruto. Do you know him?"

"I actually don't know. I have amnesia, and can't remember anything much."

She gave a questioning look, "If you don't remember, then how do you know that you love your boyfriend?"

Deidara stood up and gave a bright smile, "I believe." He paused and continued, "All I could remember was a few minutes before I passes out, and a tree that he and I share. In the time since that, I've remembered my name, and a little about him. Like how I call him Danna, instead of his name."

She smiled. "Good luck at remembering!"

He nodded a thanks and returned to Sasori who was laying under the tree looking at the sky while chewing on some gummy worms. When he saw Deidara coming back, he sat up and said, "We should hurry home now. It's getting late."

Deidara looked at the sky and noticed it turning a pink color. He agreed with Sasori and helped him up. The redhead gave the blonde a peck on the cheek and grabbed his hand once again. He put a gummy worm in the blonde's mouth and said, "Eat. You're hungry right."

The blonde nodded and began to chew. Sasori popped one in his mouth and they continued their journey to their house.

~...~


	6. The Little House and Memories

_**I hate myself for being obstinate and not updating, but here is a chapter, and I hope you all enjoy it, especially after the wait...**_

 _ **VERY IMPORTANT! The rating for this story is changing to R-M, because I was being stupid and not realizing what happened in chapter 2, and obviously not paying attention to the rating I put in... AND! because I'm publishing this chapter, it is VERY important that the rating be changed. (No spoilers or anything... lol)**_

 _ **I do not own Naruto or anything like that... At least I own responsibility to update my stories on time- oh wait! I don't even have that... I guess I'm a failure at life then, huh?**_

 _ **(Well at least you all have your SasoDei fanfiction...)**_

 _ **On that note, hurry up and read the chapter and tell me how much you all loved it! lol (You honestly don't have to, but it is definitely appreciated on many different levels...)**_

~...~

Sasori pointed out his finger towards a small, white house. There were two oak trees in the front on each side of the walkway that was in the center. It ran all the way to the front porch that had a swing for two people on the left of it. There were two chairs and a small table on the right. In the center, the white door was sandwiched by two tall windows.

Sasori watched as Deidara rushed over to the house and stood in front of it as if mesmerized by it.

Sasori followed the blonde and gestured him to go into the house holding the key in his hand. When the blonde didn't take them, Sasori noticed that he wasn't moving.

The redhead grabbed Deidara's shoulders and shook him violently. "Deidara! Deidara!" The blonde didn't move. He was completely still with wide eyes and mouth partially open.

The redhead picked the blonde up gently, in bridal style and carried him to the porch of their house. By this time, Deidara had passed out and his eyes were closed.

It was getting dark, and the sky was turning a peach color, but Sasori was still freaking out.

He carried the blonde into the house and set him on the couch that lay in the living room. He got a glass of water and tried to get Deidara to drink it, but the blonde wouldn't do anything. Instead, he downed it and set it down roughly. It shattered. His hand was now bleeding, but he didn't care. All he wanted was to have Deidara with him again.

He laid his head down on top of the blonde's chest and breathed out unsteadily. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

~...~

"...na? Sasori no Danna?" There were panicky eyes, hair in the face, and beads of sweat rolling down the cheeks. Deidara shook the redhead again, but stopped when he moaned in pain. "D-Danna?"

"W-Wa... ter..."

The blonde nodded and ran out the room. He turned a random corner and luck would have it that he found the kitchen easily. He found a glass and filled it with fridge water and rushed back to the redhead.

He, however, had lost his way and couldn't find the room he had just been in. Although it was a small house, he felt like he was going in circles.

In the end, he didn't find it, but Sasori had crawled into the center room, so Deidara had seen him easily. He downed the water and took a deep breath before looking at the blonde.

"Deidara..."

"Un?"

"What happened to you?"

"What happened to YOU?" The blonde took Sasori's bloody hand.

"…Glass broke…"

"We need to get it cleaned up. You're dripping blood everywhere!"

The redhead sighed and said, "More importantly, when we got to the house, you suddenly froze."

The blonde tilted his head as if asking what again. Then he thought about it and said, "I don't remember getting here, but I remember you pointing to this house..."

There was a long pause of silence, and Sasori spoke up. "Yesterday... Do you remember what you told Konan?"

The blonde nodded. "… I was going to tell you something...! I remember! I was going to tell you about what happened before I passed out..." The blonde looked at Sasori, who, in turn, looked at him, waiting for Deidara to tell the story, but no words came. Instead, Deidara looked around and asked, "This place looks so small from the outside, but it's quite big in here.

"You just went in small circles."

"N-No I didn't!"

The redhead smirked and said, "I was watching you."

Deidara blushed and turned around to hide it.

"Come here." The redhead walked up the small staircase to the second floor, and the blonde followed. He turned to the first door on the left and said, "This is the bathroom."

The blonde walked into it and began looking through the cabinets, in search of something that could bandage up Sasori's hand. When he found some, he pointed to the floor and looked at the redhead, telling him to sit down. Sasori sighed, but sat down anyway. He held out his hand and the blonde dampened a small rag. He gently wiped the blood away and wrapped bandages around the wound.

It was a bit messy, but Deidara was proud of himself. "Thanks." The redhead said.

Sasori stood up and turned towards the door with the blonde following him. He left the room and pointed to the only other door on the upstairs. It was very close to the bathroom, and was at the very end of the hallway. He turned around and said while pointing, "This is our bedroom."

Deidara opened the door and looked inside.

Sasori watched while the blonde explored the different corners and dressers before looking at the large bed.

It was a king size bed with dark gray sheets and lighter gray pillows across the top. On the floor next to the bed, two fuzzy blankets were neatly folded. One was yellow, and the other was red, just like the twos' hair colors. The bed was neatly made, and not dusty. No dusty things: one pet peeve the pair shared, even if Sasori's views may have been a bit stricter.

There were two dressers on both sides of the bed made of wood. There were only a few things on top of one, most of which were pictures of the two and members of the Akatsuki that Deidara currently didn't know of. The other one had parts of puppets on it.

The blonde was amazed at the cleanliness and asked, "When was the last time you came in here?"

Sasori's eyes shifted away, and Deidara took that as a long time. He walked up to the redhead who was at the doorway and grabbed his hand. He jerked him into the room and threw him onto the bed with a thump.

Sasori, not expecting it, fell clumsily onto the sheeted bed. Deidara followed, jumping and landing next to the redhead. He began to laugh loudly while Sasori glared at him.

Then Sasori got an idea. He rolled towards the blonde and crawled over him. He was on all fours and Deidara was in between his limbs. Deidara blushed and Sasori smirked. "D-Danna? W-What are y-you doing?"

Sasori leaned down to the blonde's ear and whispered, "Punishment." He met the blonde's lips gently, while he moved his right hand to Deidara's cheek and placed it gently while entering the other's mouth. Deidara closed his eyes tightly while he moaned.

Sasori broke the kiss and looked at the blonde, who was very red. "W-What was that for?"

"Punishment." He repeated and looked at the ocean blue eyes, and smiled. "I love you."

There was a long moment of silence, and then Deidara looked at Sasori and said, "...Before I passed out..." Sasori's attention doubled as he waited to hear what the blonde would say. "I saw something. It was white and it kept calling my name. I wasn't sure what it was, but it also said something else. 'You will never be happy' is what it said. I'm not sure what it meant... but..."

The blonde looked straight at Sasori and said, "I'm happy right now."

The redhead smiled and gave the blonde a short kiss on his forehead and sat up on his knees. "Don't move." He stepped off the bed and walked over to his dresser. He opened up the first drawer and pulled something out, leaving Deidara to wonder what it was.

The redhead smiled and pushed a button from the top of it while looking into it at Deidara.

Then Deidara realized it was a camera and began to sit up. Flushed, he asked, "W-what was that for?"

The redhead looked at the picture and nodded. He set the camera down on the desk beside him and walked over to the blonde, "Sorry, but you were just too cute to not get that moment frozen in time for eternity."

"Un?"

Sasori sat on the bed and rubbed Deidara's cheek before laying down next to him. He grabbed some locks of hair from the blonde and began to play with them in the silence. It was quiet for a few minutes longer when he asked, "Have you remembered anything since earlier?"

"I did." Deidara turned his head towards Sasori and then turned his whole body so he was completely facing him. "I speak like this, un." Sasori smiled, and Deidara continued, "I remember Konan likes paper, un."

Sasori scoffed playfully, "Didn't you find that out when we went to her house? The walls were covered in different colors of paper."

Deidara looked at the redhead with a half glare. "I didn't notice it. Besides, we just talked about how—a-about a lot of stuff, un."

Sasori felt a little hurt that he didn't say what they talked about, but he believe that one day, soon, the blonde would come out and tell him about everything.

The blonde continued, "I remember the guy that cusses a lot, and always preaches about some God of his, un."

"Do you remember his name?"

The blonde shook his head. "I don't remember names... un." The blonde looked over at the dresser and rolled off the bed to pick up the picture that had all the members. "I remember this guy." The blonde pointed to a body that had half dark skin and half pale skin. "He likes plants a lot, and has two personalities, un."

"I remember this guy, he always has a mask on and is really loud, and very childish at times, but still has a sweet and serious side, un."

"I remember this fish guy—Kisame. He's the only name I remember. I don't remember many specific things about him, un."

Deidara set the picture down and sighed. "I don't remember anyone else, un."

The blonde walked back to the bed and sat next to Sasori, and looked as if he was thinking. "… I…"

"What is it?"

"I do remember… someone else, that is."

"Oh yeah? Who is it?" The redhead looked at the blonde who was sitting a few feet away from him.

"… It's you."

The redhead blushed and, although Deidara couldn't see it, smiled.

"I remember how you like creating puppets, and how your opinion on art is that art is eternal, un."

Sasori smirked, "And how do you feel about that opinion of art?"

"Un? I don't feel anything about it. It's your opinion, un."

Sasori sighed and crawled toward the blonde. "You're supposed to say, 'I don't agree with you'."

"Eh? Why?"

Sasori's face was only a few inches from Deidara's. "Why? Because you have a different opinion on art."

"But people should respect other people's opinions, un."

"Respect!?" Sasori burst out laughing and fell over. "Y-You think people should respect people's opinions?" The redhead was still laughing.

"What's wrong with that?"

"B-Because it's who you are! You don't respect other people's opinions! You express your own because you believe in your own opinion!"

"... Still doesn't mean I can't respect Danna's opinion, un..."

Sasori stopped laughing and looked at the slightly disappointed, but completely serious blonde with a smile. "Hey, Deidara."

"Un?" Deidara looked up at the redhead and was tackled by a pair of lips. At first he was surprised, but then he gave in. Sasori deepened the kiss and tasted the sweet he always loved, and the two fell back on the bed.

Before Deidara knew it, Sasori had moved his hand over the blonde's chest and was rubbing his sides gently. Then he moved his hand down under the fabric of Deidara's shirt and began to stroke the soft skin. Deidara's face turned a darker shade of red. While still kissing, Sasori moved his hand up to feel a hard nipple and began to play with it with his delicate fingers. He pinched it softly, and Deidara moaned in the kiss.

He fondled the nipple between his fingers and began placing kisses down the blonde's neck. Sasori removed all contact with the blonde to remove the blonde's dark bluish grey shirt. Deidara was all sorts of red as Sasori licked his lips seductively while eyeing the beautiful body.

"I see your whole body remembers me!" The redhead said with a smile. "I'm happy." He gave a soft smile. Deidara had tears in his eyes from the embarrassment of all that Sasori was doing, but he gave a small smile anyway.

Sasori ghosted his fingers up the stomach to the chest and up the neck, leaving the body from the chin. He placed his lips on the blonde's pale neck and sucked gently until it left a mark. He continued down further, repeating the process of leaving marks.

When he reached the top lining of the pants, Sasori sat up and looked at the mess of Deidara he made.

He moved his hands to the button and undid it. He saw the blonde open his eyes and watch him and he smirked. His eyes locked onto the sky blue eyes of his lover while he unzipped the pants. He removed the jeans Deidara was wearing and tossed them to the side of the bed. Deidara remained only in his underwear and was blushing like crazy, and Sasori liked it. He used his index finger and, over the fabric, stroked the blonde's manhood gently. Shivers ran through Deidara's spine, but Sasori didn't stop. He continued to caress the blonde's member softly, going up and down, back up, and repeating.

The redhead removed his own shirt and Deidara watched in awe. Then Sasori stepped out of his pants and was left only in his underwear as well. "If we have the same amount of clothes on, do you feel more comfortable?"

Deidara slightly nodded and Sasori smiled. He leaned over the blonde and kissed him softly on the forehead. Then he kissed Deidara on the lips and deepened it. His tongue entered the blonde's mouth again and Deidara moaned. He took both of Deidara's hands into his own and interlocked their fingers on both sides of their bodies.

Sasori let go of Deidara's left hand and slid it down the blonde's chest and back to the rim of the boxers. He slowly slipped his index finger underneath the fabric and then his middle finger, and then the other two.

But there was a knock on the door, which was not closed, and a sound of someone clearing their throat.

 _ **I hope I update soon again!**_


End file.
